god bless the turtle boy
by ribbonelle
Summary: In which the Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings think about Rock Lee, and what the boy means to them. Fic for Lee's birthday, on November 27th.


_It was Lee's birthday a few days ago, and I felt like celebrating by writing insights about our lovable ninja from all of his colleagues, the Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings. I was going to add Gai into the mix but I realized that I couldn't portray their relationship into words just yet, and I would cry if I so much as attempted. I'm so sorry, it was really hard writing this and I am sure there are some characters who are too OOC, but I tried._

_Happy belated birthday, Lee 3_

_Characters aren't mine._

* * *

Sasuke

He used to hate the living hell out of Lee. Sasuke wasn't one to openly express his feelings, (or so he'd like to think) but the first time they had met, he had hated Lee's guts. Lee made him look weak, made him look like an idiot and Sasuke despised being reminded that he wasn't as experienced as others.

But Lee was also terribly inspiring. Who knew a boy without any talent of using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu could get that far? Sasuke believed in people being put in their place, when he was young, he would have expected someone like Lee give up the idea of being a ninja entirely, but then Lee soldiered on. It frustrated Sasuke.

He was then occupied with far greater things than to wonder about the wellbeing of his comrades, especially not a specific boy with a bowl cut who used nothing but Taijutsu, but Sasuke would sometimes recall his past as he traversed countries with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo and think of Lee, the boy who made him feel like utter crap on the first day of the Chuunin exams.

He wished Lee found what he was looking for.

* * *

Naruto

It is a known fact that Naruto's pretty good friends with Lee. He really likes Lee's company, really admires his enthusiasm. Even if he looks weird (Bushy Brows will never stop being Lee's nickname, Naruto will call him that till their hair turns white and their knees wobble from age), he has no qualms about it, and he is the most impressive guy Naruto had ever met.

Aside from himself, and a few other people of course, but Lee had his own category of being impressive.

He could never get bored with Lee, and he would never not smile when he sees Lee, never not say hello to his long-time friend. And Lee had turned into a fine young Chuunin, a blooming flower and Naruto rarely waxes poetic about his male friends but then again, this was Rock Lee. He was sort of one of a kind. It was like watching a caterpillar going through metamorphosis, becoming a butterfly that was suspiciously Maito Gai-shaped, but then again, that was what made Lee happy. And then Lee was content, everything was generally alright with the universe, and Naruto could let out a breath in relief.

Lee just had that impact on people, somewhat. Naruto hoped he never changed.

* * *

Sakura

Sakura loved Lee. Not in the way he hoped, maybe, not in the way she wished she could. She had tried, she did, but of course there was no use pushing a heart that had no feelings, even if she made herself believe she could. She _could _convince Lee that she did, but what good would that bring? Lee didn't deserve that.

Time had went by and they had grown up, and sometimes Sakura wondered if Lee still remembered the promise he made her when they were Genin, and truth be told, she wouldn't feel bad about it if he didn't. In some twisted way, she wished he would stop, because that would mean that Lee could move on, that she wasn't in debt of the boy's kindness.

But he was Rock Lee, and he was sometimes selfish when it came to being thoughtful. Of course he never forgot. It made Sakura simultaneously thankful and sick to her stomach for how much of an insensitive bitch she seemed to be. But she can't. Even if she wanted to.

One fact remains, though. She will always appreciate him. Forever.

(She has no doubt he would be there, forever.)

* * *

Hinata

She rarely smiled genuinely at anyone, despite her shy disposition. Hinata usually simpered, or hid in the confines of her collar, or recently, look away or at least stare at some part of the person she was talking to that was anything but the eyes. The eyes held many secrets, and Hinata did not wish to know about them at all.

But when it came to Rock Lee, her smiles were as sincere as they could get. Lee had the tendency to make people drop their guard, to make people feel comfortable till they forget what should be hidden, most times. Hinata found herself laughing and smiling when speaking to Lee, and for some reason she doesn't feel as guilty about letting her demeanour drop as she should be. He had all the expressions in the world on his face, he rarely kept it in (at least not when he was feeling fairly alright, Hinata hadn't been close enough to him to see him on his bad days), and Hinata didn't need to worry about finding out about something she didn't want to. Lee also was very uplifting, and he tried his hardest to make sure people felt at ease when with him, and Hinata knew Lee catered to her a lot when they spoke.

Somehow, Hinata didn't feel bad about it. She would allow herself that one guilty pleasure, at least.

* * *

Kiba

Kiba adores Lee. It probably wasn't obvious, as they were friends just like how Lee and Kiba were with everyone else, but Kiba really, really liked Lee. He has this really great scent, a scent that overpowers most of everyone else's and it makes Kiba thrum with excitement, it makes the Inuzuka feel alive. It was so _positive, _so encouraging, Kiba couldn't really help his affection for the Taijutsu user. If Kiba had a tail and was more canine-like, he would be wagging said tail till kingdom come and lick Lee all over his dumb, round face. As gay as that sounds.

But it was true. Akamaru was enough proof, nevertheless, always yipping and jumping around whenever Lee was present. Lee was physical (being physical is Kiba's thing, it's what gets him going), nice as hell, and was so, so animated. Kiba really appreciated him, and he wasn't bad at showing his affection, but Lee was Lee and Kiba was Kiba and he had to keep it on the low a little. Not that Lee was any less physical with him, sometimes they would spar and Kiba would need to stop himself from tackling Lee and just roll around on the ground with him because with Lee, that was a thing that was welcome, it was something the boy embraced.

Sometimes Kiba wished that Lee was an Inuzuka, because then he could unabashedly show Lee how much he adored the boy.

* * *

Shino

Shino had a solid opinion when it came to Rock Lee. He thinks Lee was a fool. Lee was very hard working, Shino knew that Lee realized that his body is merely a weapon that should be used for nothing but the security of Konoha, Shino knew that Lee was not afraid of pain, and it is all fitting except for one thing.

Lee should also know that hard work will never surpass ingenuity. No matter what anyone said.

Shino sometimes wanted to shake Lee till he registered that, till he would stop deluding himself about his ninja way, till he would stop disappointing himself every time he couldn't do something he thought he could.

Shino wanted to see him happy, _really _happy, without the automatic state he reverts to whenever he was down or depressed, it sickens Shino to see right through Lee's big grins and raucous laughter only to find out how utterly miserable and sad Lee was with himself. Shino wanted Lee to stop being too considerate, too pleasant.

And some part of Shino wants to see Lee broken. He wondered what it would be like when one day Lee finally realizes that it will never be enough, that his nindo is nothing but a farce, a play of sweet words. When Lee would break down and cry and turn all bitter but realistic, when he figures that they are all sacrifices for Konoha, that they are just mere pawns (just like Shino is, but it isn't a bad thing, he reminds himself. It's never a bad thing.).

Lee was a fool. Shino was probably an even bigger fool, for even caring.

* * *

Shikamaru

On the other hand, Shikamaru also thinks Lee was a fool. But it is meant in an entirely fond way, because Lee _is _a fool, brash and stubborn, but it was what made Lee a good Shinobi. It was refreshing, to have someone like Lee around. Naruto was refreshing in his own way, as well, but Lee really put the definition into the words 'passionate' and 'hard working'.

He would see Lee training, and going on missions, and walking through the streets with a big grin on his face and fire in his eyes and Shikamaru would think, 'Look at that. That's a light you could never dim.'

Sometimes it was a pain in the ass how enthusiastic Lee is, but Shikamaru figures it is always better that Lee is the way he is. Not everyone should be drab or solemn or serious. Most people were serious pains in the fucking ass, but Lee, was in that terms, a lesser ache. He was agreeable most of the time and irrationally stubborn the others, but the guy was pretty hard to get mad at. Something about his constant politeness and his overall personality, Shikamaru thought.

It was sort of essential that Lee remained a fool. Something wouldn't be right with the equilibrium of their ninja community if he didn't. Shikamaru could only wish he would stay the way he was.

* * *

Chouji

The thing about Lee was that, for Chouji, he wasn't ashamed at all of who he is and how he looks like, and in simpler words, he didn't give a shit about what everyone else thought. Which for Chouji, was basically the highest achievement in life.

Sure, sometimes Lee would lament about Sakura not returning his affections, and discuss the trimming of his eyebrows of the change of his wardrobe with Naruto or Tenten, but he never does change himself. Not for anyone, but himself. It made Chouji feel good about himself, sometimes, knowing that you can really not do anything about your appearance and still kick ass.

Lee never judged him, and from the enthusiastic conversations they've had, Chouji knew that Lee held high admiration for his clan and their abilities. Lee respected their jutsus and their way of battle and Chouji had never feel that honoured before, knowing that Lee does.

Lee did wonders for Chouji's self-esteem, and Chouji knew that he always will.

* * *

Ino

Ino thought that Lee needed to get a makeover, and get it fast. Ino also thought that Lee was sometimes a little creepy, and weird was basically his definition. Ino definitely knew that there was something indescribably attractive when she looked at Lee, and she would shake the sentiment away in disgust when she was younger but now she had grown, and she had it figured out. Aside from his general aesthetics, Lee had a really nice body, and he was one of the nicest boys Ino had ever known. Even Shikamaru was sometimes an asshole, and aside from Chouji, Lee was probably one of the well-behaved males out there.

She remembered the time when Lee was severely injured during the Chuunin exams, and it felt like the world wasn't in alignment, like everything was off course when there wasn't a smile on Lee's face. His misery tugged at her heartstrings, and Ino didn't even realize when she had begun to actually give a damn about Rock Lee, but like most of what had happened with everyone else, the boy had grown on her.

Somehow that wasn't really a bad thing.

* * *

Gaara

He will always hold an impact in Gaara's life, no matter how long they do not see each other, no matter how busy Gaara was. Sometimes he would see a flash of green on the streets, or the bright orange of a Suna child's toy, and he would be reminded of Lee.

Lee was the person who showed him that he wasn't invincible. And Gaara was thankful to the Konoha ninja for that.

It was a blow to his pride, and literally his body, yes, but without that spar in the Chuunin Exams, Gaara would have never turned out the way he is now. He wouldn't have ever let himself open up to people, he wouldn't have let himself feel things. Naruto helped him through his insanity a whole lot, but Lee was the person who enabled all of it. The first person who made him feel pain. The first person who made him realize that love really existed, after all (he had yet found a bond that was alike to what Lee and his Jounin teacher had).

Gaara would sign his name on paper as Kazekage, he would spend time with his siblings for lunch, he would walk through the streets of Suna and people would smile at him, nod respectfully to their leader and bit by bit, the fear left their eyes to give way to admiration, and Gaara would think of Lee and thank him, along many others.

* * *

Temari

Temari had really low tolerance to people being chipper and full of bullshit, and somehow, Lee tended to be both. He annoyed her a lot, not even when they speak but his general existence was like a niggling in her mind sometimes. She was stationed at Konoha as an envoy and she would see him darting around on roofs in the evenings, yelling enthusiastically to the poor bastards who were teamed up with him and Temari would make a face, because seriously, how loud can someone get?

She would go on rounds with Shikamaru and Lee would stop by to say hello, with too bright teeth and too sunny a disposition and after he leaves, Shikamaru would laugh to himself and say 'What a dork' in the most affectionate way possible and it really irked Temari. What was with Konoha ninja and their weirdness, anyway?

But she couldn't deny, though. She was really glad Lee existed. How could she not be?

Lee brought her brother back.

* * *

Kankuro

The moment Kankuro laid eyes on Rock Lee, he snorted in amusement. Who in the world would have thought of such a weird get up, what with his looks? He couldn't say much himself though, he was the one perpetually in Kabuki make up, but Lee was pretty pushing it once he saw Lee's Jounin teacher stand next to the boy.

Then Lee did the impossible, and Kankuro revised his thoughts. Lee might be very eccentric, and weird in general, but he was definitely powerful and hell. Kankuro would also admit that he was pretty cute, getting all riled up over his passions and dreams. There was something about the Konoha ninja, aside from the fact that he totally owned Gaara's ass despite losing, and it sure had something to do with the way he brought himself, all spandex and big smiles, and a really polite way of conversing to boot.

In the years to come, when Konoha would send ninja to Suna, Kankurou found himself looking out for a flash of green and orange out of his own volition, because really, if he wanted good company, Lee was a guy he would ask for.

Whoever ended up with Rock Lee would be a very lucky person indeed. Kankurou just wished they'd have enough sense to realize it.

* * *

Neji

They had started out as rivals. Which was really stupid, in Neji's opinion, because the extent of Lee's abilities to his was like comparing the sky and the sea. Lee was nowhere close to Neji's level. But there was such a thing as extreme stubbornness, and Lee was the epitome of it. Neji let him do whatever he wanted, because it was good practice in some way, even if with every spar it was clear who would be the victor. But Lee acted as if he always had a chance. It was almost annoying, if not for the fact that Neji realized he could never be as passionate about his ninja way as Lee was.

The ninja way. He could scoff.

Neji had been raised angry at the world, he had hated it from the very beginning, he had deemed everything without justice and without worth, the world was unfair and stupid and he hoped sometimes that he had never been born into it. He hated the world and it hated him right back, he thinks. But in time, even with all the shit that the Hyuuga branch families have to go through, Lee made Neji think that maybe not everything existing in this flimsy world was bad after all.

They became friends, and to be honest, Neji expected it all along. They were in each other's company almost all the time, they trained together, went on missions together, camped together sometimes and truth be told, not all of Lee's ideals were utter bullshit. Lee had that habit of growing on people like a parasite once he had latched on, and soon enough Neji found himself trusting Lee even more than he would like to admit. Sometimes instead of just him being alone, it was as if there was Neji, Tenten and Lee against the world.

And of course, the longer they spent in each other's company, Neji grew to love his teammates. Which wasn't something he saw coming, but he loved them so, he cared for them more than himself sometimes, and it scared him because Neji didn't think he would come to care for people who were once strangers to him to such a degree.

But in the end, really, he could close his eyes and embrace death almost calmly with the knowledge that Lee and Tenten were going to do fine on their own. In the end, it was as if he was alone again, but the chance of knowing them, the chance of loving them made it all worth it.

Neji died with a smile.

* * *

Tenten

Simply put, Tenten couldn't imagine a life without Lee. Lee was her constant, Lee was her solid grip to reality whenever they come back from missions or tiring tests and that enthusiasm he emitted, those words of encouragement eventually made Tenten addicted. It was hard to live without Lee's positivity after a while, it was almost a drug.

She had been really sceptical of Lee when they first started out as a team. He seemed slightly fake to her and it was difficult to think of a good team combination when one of the members was unable to use both ninjutsu and genjutsu. She would see the disapproval in Gai-sensei's eyes at her own disapproval, but really, what was she supposed to think?

There was a time where she would berate Lee for trying to take on Neji, she'd tell him to 'Give it up, Lee, no one can beat a genius with nothing but hard work.' and looking back, she wished she could tell thirteen-year old her to shut the hell up. But Lee carried on, and that cynical view she had on Lee eventually morphed into surprised disbelief, and finally, weary acceptance. Lee would never give up, even if he had his momentary lapses of low self-confidence, but he would bounce back up and right himself, and continue.

Just like Neji, Lee grew on her. But for Tenten, it was almost mutual parasitism. There was a word for that, right? A symbiotic state where two parties would fully depend on each other for their respective needs, and for Tenten, it was Lee's constant blathering about his spirit and the sheer passion he had at all times. She had no idea what Lee obtained from her till today, but it was clear that Lee needed her just as much.

Eventually, the scepticism disappeared entirely and Tenten knew, even if Lee was kept trying to surpass geniuses for the rest of his life, Tenten will never, ever put him down again. Instead, she would cheer him on, tell him to kick ass because Lee deserved that encouragement, he deserved knowing people believed in him. Tenten put her all in belief in Lee, after a while. In return, he believed in her just as ferociously, sometimes even more.

Lee is Tenten's most precious friend and she knew he will always be there for her. He didn't treat her like she was something fragile, he cheered her on when she needed it, he would listen to her and in return tell her all his dreams and ambitions and really. She couldn't imagine a life without Lee, not in any sense of the word.

She loved Lee, in _every_ sense of the word in retrospect, and for as long as she lives she was fairly sure Lee will remain a big part of her life. She didn't want it any other way.


End file.
